Items
Word explanations: W''': Weight, how much this item weighs. '''AC: If the item gives any protection towards your armour class. Ha: Hardness, how much damage that is required to deal for it to sink down it's condition track. For each time it passes over the Hardness (if it has DR, this is removed first from the result), the item sinks one additional step down. DR: If the item has any resilience to withstand blows. (Some items might ignore certain types of damage fully) Du: Durability, this symbolises how many squares an item have of durability. Pwr: Power, energy. Items that use this (such as most arcane or EP engineering tools/gadgets) state it in this way. While a rusty spoon might not need any batteries or a power cell, a power-hoof would. Items that do not need any sort of power pack are marked by a "-" mark next to it. Otherwise their requirements are stated as "type". For items that obviously don't need power, such as the spoon, that part of the description is simply not included (Like AC wouldn't be included in the description of a alfalfa food item). A few non-armour items can have the ac written like "(AC)". This shows it as a possible "improvised armour". For instance, a medical box could be used to take cover behind. Blocking is also an option, but that's under the combat chapter. But we can mention that items such as bottles can be used, also for attacking. If an item's (Du)rability reaches 0, they break/become unusable. If they are further damaged beyond 0 by a certain amount, they can become ruined. Some items become ruined/beyond repair directly at 0 however, such as a stick or the like. If a gun goes to 0, you likely cannot fire it, although you can still use it as a club however, or keep firing if you'd still have the luck to be able to so. If it drops even lower, it will become ruined beyond (normal) repair. Most items break once they're at -1 durability however. More in depth on the DR: For example, a stick might have hardness 5, and a DR of 0, while a lead pipe might have hardness 10 and a dr of 2. In the example of above, you need to do more then 5 damage to do enough damage to get through the hardness of the wood, but 10 for the pipe. While the DR technically removes 2 damage, you are still allowed to do damage on it if you pass 10, it will just have a chance to deflect the blow due to being sturdy overall. If an item's DR only applies to a certain type, it will state the damage within a "(Damage type)" on the side of it. If it only applies to one type, it is shown as "(/Damage type)" and if there would be more than one type, they are shown with a ", damage type" following up afterwards after the first one. (This can be included on the topic mentioned below as well) Differences between the two are that certain items are better at penetrating certain objects overall. In the above example, the DR might not have applied to certain types of attacks. Cloth for example might have a specific resilience against bludgeoning weapons as it is well... not too affected by that kind of attack. Whilst slashing and piercing would just puncture right through. If a item is vulnerable to a certain type of attack, such as most electronics being weak to EMP. Which would be stated by a "(Damage type/ -"number") and the number next to it. A few objects or enemies are instead healed by a certain damage type, which would then be shown as a "+" instead of a "-". Chemicals, medicine and consumables Unlike most other equipment, chems and med tends to not weigh as much, (consumables tends to weight a little at least) as the rest of your luggage. And unlike the rest, these do not really need a hardness and all that other effects. So, for the description of most these items, we'll only be showing their weight, effects and the potential drawback they might have. As well as addiction chance, re-charge time and uses per item. What goes for consumables, is essentially the same. But there we instead show how full it will make you (or drunk), and how big of a chance it'll be for it to potentially do something harmful. What will not be shown for either however (or at least the majority) is the damage they can do and similar. And the values stated are for fully consuming all of it. It's split if shared with somepony else. A few key notes can be found bellow however. (which will not be listed next to an item) There are ofc exceptions to these rules, but your GM will have to take that individually: All items in the following category have these statistic: (keep in mind they have to be actively used for defence to grant AC) Bottles: AC: ½ Ha: 2. Hp: 3. Dmg: 1d4 (1d6 broken) Cans: AC: ½ Ha: 5. Hp: 7. Dmg: 1d4-1 (1d4 if jagged) Boxes: AC: 1-5 (depending on size) Ha: 6-14 (depending on material) Hp: ~13. Dmg: 1d4-1d12 (depending on size) Blu imp weapon: AC: ~2. Ha: 3-20. Hp: 2-18. Dmg: 1d4+1-1d10+1 Sla imp weapon: AC ~2. Ha: 1-20. Hp: ½- Consumables Beverages 'Rot gut beer' 'Buckweiser' 'Wild Pegasus' In the cold north of Equestria where the influence of the government in Canterlot didn't quite reach, during a time when distilled alcohol was illegal, a tribe of pegusii set up clandestine stills made out of old weather factory equipment. Initially the drink they produced was purely as a means to stay warm in the harsh winters but over time they developed a taste for it. This drink became known as whiskey. Nowadays this drink has gained great prestige among those of refined palette with particular examples demanding a premium price. Of these examples Wild Pegasus is among the best of the best. Produced from a single malt using water taken from a particular high mountain glacier this fiery amber brew will give you the hardy fight and spirit of those first highland pegasii. Once you go Wild, you never go back. W: 0,3 kg. Alcohol content: 70 % (Hard fort save for drunk, fail means smashed.) Hydration: 35 %. Incubation time: 4 minutes. 'Sweet apple cider' 'Orphan tears' Food Chems and Medicine (Notes: to keep it simple, most chems and meds weigh around 0.1 kg each) 'Buck ' An orange pill containing a cocktail of stimulants and steroids that temporarily increases the user's physical strength and endurance. It gained notoriety for its involvement in a number of doping scandals affecting professional competitive sports before the war. Stampede The product of a military program designed to increase the combat effectiveness of ground forces by creating a fearless soldier. The program was only partially successful as while the drug did eliminate the fear response, it also made the soldier uncontrollable due to their higher thought processes being heavily repressed. The result was a fearless berserker who did not care about pain or injury, able to push their body past its limit and apply terrifying force. The drug, while technically a failure, was quickly re-purposed for shock troops in the form of an intravenous injection. Med-X A powerful pain killer made from the refined extract of a particular breed of poppy. An injection of Med-X can almost completely numb any pain allowing the user to function for a time despite grievous injury. Extended use has been known to cause addiction. Healing potion An emulsion of nutrients and a haemostat infused with healing magic, these potions glow with a lustrous purple light. Healing potions can accelerate and augment the body's natural healing abilities to a point where moderate wounds will close in minutes and minor injuries disappear in mere seconds. While they do not normally have a shelf life, if they are exposed to the effects of enervation for an extended period of time their healing magic is slowly drained eventually rendering them useless. Anti-venom synthesised from the venom of poisonous animals, anti-venom neutralises toxins in the bloodstream and allows them to pass harmlessly from the body. Rad-X Developed for the space program to combat the effects of solar radiation on astronauts during space walks. This drug, once ingested, partially blocks radiation from entering the body. Rad-Away Developed in tandem with Rad-X, Rad-Away is a chemical solution that binds to any radioactive particles already in the body allowing them to be excreted. This, combined with a strong diuretic, quickly flushes radiation from the body. It apparently also has a pleasant orangey taste. Bandages Infused with similar healing magic as the healing potion, these dressings are used to control bleeding, restrict movement of injured limbs and to treat minor injuries. While they suffer from the same draining effect as healing potions when exposed to enervation they are never rendered completely useless as even a non magical bandage is still a bandage. Dash Based on a derivative of methamphetamine and delivered via an inhaler, Dash stimulates the central nervous system inducing a temporary euphoria which gives the user a rush of energy and strength. It also produces a strong but short lived hallucinogenic effect that seems to slow down time from the user's perspective. First synthesised after the war by unscrupulous drug dealers in the wasteland looking to cash in on desperate addicts, Dash is highly addictive and known for its brutal withdrawal symptoms. Mint-als A minty herbal tablet that was sold as an over the counter mental performance enhancer before the war. Improving memory related functions and speeding up other thought processes they were widely appreciated as a party drug allowing the user to be more perceptive, creative and charismatic. They are however slightly addictive with long time users being said to be "grating and obnoxious". Party time Mint-als A modified home made variant of Mint-als. These tablets are much like the product they are based on but produce a much stronger boost to charisma and attractiveness. They are also much more addictive. 'Rejuvenation Potion ' 'Hydra' A powerful drug that is in fact extracted from the blood of the legendary beast it takes its name from. Like its name-sake, Hydra gives the user extreme regeneration abilities allowing them to recover severely crippled limbs and other major trauma. Its usefulness is counterbalanced by a long list of potential side effects including damage to reproductive organs, extreme allergic reactions and cancers. 'Restoration Talisman ' An extremely powerful and very rare megaspell talisman to find intact. The Restoration Talisman can bring a pony back from death's door to a state of perfect health. It has been said that these items could theoretically even revive the recently dead however they were never tested in this way so no one knows what would happen were someone to try. Made in secret by the Ministry of Peace under Fluttershy's guidance during the war, the knowledge of how to recharge them or make more has long since been lost meaning the talisman can only be used once. 'Healing poultice' A non magical salve made from various medicinal plants. The healing poultice is used to treat minor wounds such as burns, bruises, cuts and scrapes by preventing infection and promoting natural healing. Other Items 'Tech horn' Whilst normally only unicorns could create or tap into memory orbs the arcane technicians teamed up with the earth pony engineers to create this device, allowing pegasus and earth ponies to be able to utilize the memory orbs as well. Seeing how it became vital for certain ponies to see certain things. The Equestrian army could now always expect there to be a unicorn wherever they had troops. Nor that said troops had a unicorn commander. (or that said commander was alive) This device's power source seems to be unknown as it lacks a entry plate of any kind. Some believe that it's built entirely of a self-supplying material and minerals. The contraption is placed upon the head of the wearer. Allowing them to tune in with the orb's memory. They must however touch the orb. And sealed orbs still need the correct password. In case of a backfire however, there's a 1/3 chance that it will either: Affect the wearer, affect the helmet or a bit of both. There is always the chance the device can withstand the backfire however. It's made of sturdy material as said. W: 2 kg. AC: 2 Ha: 5. Dr: 4. Hp: 17. Pwr: - 'Jump leads' {C}Two lengths of cable ending in large crocodile clips. They are supposed to be used to jump start an engine by taking power from one, functioning, engine and using it to start another that lacks the power required to start itself. Other than their intended use, resourceful ponies can make use of them in combination with a power source as a makeshift defibrillator to restart a downed comrade's heart. They may also be used to repair severed wiring or bypass a power relay thus opening a broken door or powering other large equipment. 'StealthBuck ' Issued to scouts on both sides of the conflict during the war and made from a fusion of traditional and arcane science, the StealthBuck is a single use item that bends light around the user rendering them almost invisible for a short time. This stealth field is not perfect however. While standing still the user is effectively undetectable, in motion the field will seem to shimmer making it possible for a wary guard to see them. This effect is exacerbated the faster the user is travelling. With the proper equipment and expertise it is possible to recharge them, doing so will eventually wear out the power talisman requiring it to be replaced. 'StealthBuck Mk II ' An improved version of the StealthBuck that makes use of an experimental self-recharging power source and more robust materials. Technically a prototype, these were issued to special forces going behind enemy lines and are a very rare find. They have most of the same limitations as the Mk I but can be reused over and over without degrading. The duration of their stealth effect depends on the current charge in the power talisman. Category:Index